


Hard and Fast

by Enonem (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger Piett and Needa have a quickie during shift change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Fast

Piett couldn’t repress a grin looking up at Needa’s face.

Needa had always favoured slow sex, lavishing detailed attentions on each other and letting things escalate little by little. He said a sexual encounter could become a work of art that way. Some nights he was even right.

At this very moment, however, the lustful expression he was shamelessly displaying, albeit half hidden in the dark storeroom, made it quite clear that the man was rapidly developing a taste for hard and fast.

In a blurry struggle, jackets were opened and shirts untucked. Hands slipped in and roamed over bodies, touching every sensitive spot with a quick efficiency that would have been perfunctory, had it not been for their obvious eagerness. Needa sharply raked his nails over the small of Piett’s back in a way that forced him to bite down a loud moan on the other man’s neck. If the sound Needa let out in response was any indication, it was time to move to the next phase.

An exchange of looks as confirmation and Piett quickly exposed both their erections while Needa produced a pair of condoms from somewhere in his uniform. Once those were in place, Needa grabbed both their cocks in one hand and began pumping without bothering to start slow.

It was deliciously overwhelming.

Piett wrapped his own hand around their members. With the other he steadied himself against Needa and let his head fall forward until his forehead hit the man’s chest. Needa’s hand ran through his hair.

_So good._

But not good enough. And time was scarce.

He took hold of Needa’s hand on his head, sucked on one finger and guided it towards his own arse, then under the waistband, until Needa got the hint.

A gasp escaped Piett as the finger slid inside. He began rocking his hips, chasing the pleasure on both ends.

Needa whispered his name in a tone that was both pleading and reproaching.

Barely sparing the energy for a grin, Piett huddled closer to lean on Needa for support and returned the favour.

The next moment he was pressed against the wall by Needa’s squirming body. His ears were filled with the other man’s small and rapid moans.

After only a few more seconds of rough humping, they both tensed and buried their cries in each other’s flesh.

Once he thought he would be able to stand on his own again, Piett tried to disentangle himself, but Needa wrapped his arms around him and gave a small, incoherent noise.

Piett smiled, but did not return the embrace.

“Come on, Lorth,” he teased. “You have to report for duty now. You don’t want the captain to become suspicious, do you?”

“Fuck you.”

Piett chuckled openly and capitulated, kissing Needa under his ear. Slow and sweet.

“Tonight, love.”


End file.
